


Looking across the void of the universe

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, DO NOT COPY, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Multiverse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter and Morgan are as good as siblings, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Peter was a wanted criminal. He didn't do anything wrong but Beck as screwed him over and revealed his identity. So, not he and his friends were in hiding with Doctor Strange at the New York Sanctum while Pepper worked to fix the mess Beck had created.Things were generally quiet there. Well, until a tear in the multiverse happened and Peter was suddenly face-to-face with his dead mentor from another reality.For once Peter wanted things to be normal. Was that too much to ask?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173833
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Looking across the void of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Because Marvel is actually introducing the multiverse to us, like properly in the MCU in the next few months or so, I’ve written up a little bittersweet, post Endgame, somewhat FFH compliant, one shot. Enjoy. 

Hiding in the New York Sanctum while Pepper and SHIELD tried to figure out how to prove he was innocent was not Peter’s idea of a good time. After Beck outed him to the world and pinned his crimes on Peter, He’d been rushed to the New York Sanctum by Dr. Strange along with May, Ned, and Ned’s family just to be on the safe side.

That was three weeks ago.

Now Peter was just bored while he waited for his name to be cleared. Pepper was working her hardest but she was also a grieving widow, had a company to run, and a five-year-old who was moody and missed her dad. Sometimes Pepper would drop Morgan off for the afternoon so she could get some work done. Strange would complain a bit and stick her with Peter but he never did anything. Strange knew he owed it to the Stark family for everything Tony had done.

So, Peter and Ned would watch Morgan while the adults worked. Morgan called Peter her “big brother because that’s what daddy used to say” and it broke his heart every single time. It reminded Peter of what he’d missed during those five years he was gone.

It reminded Peter of how much he missed Tony Stark.

So, while Ned and everyone else marvelled at the Sanctum, Peter moped around. Normally he could have found all of the magical artifacts cool, but so much had gone wrong lately. He just couldn’t find himself to care. Everything was boring and all Peter wanted was to go back in time to before Thanos and just get a do-over. But also, generally, life at the Sanctum was pretty dull.

So it was a huge surprise when Dr. Strange when running out of the Sanctum one day shouting to Wong about the multiverse opening up and shit hitting the fan.

The first thing Peter wanted to do was grab his suit and help. But he couldn’t. Peter was confined to the Sanctum and wasn’t allowed to leave until it was safe to do so. Plus Aunt May might just kill him if he went out and got shot by an angry mob.

So Peter stayed put and worried. He just wanted to help. He just wanted to do good. He just wanted to make Tony Stark proud. He, Morgan, and a kid named Harley who was actually really cool and quickly becoming Peter’s new friend, were Tony Stark’s legacy. Peter didn’t want to let him down.

So all in all, Peter wasn’t doing great and he surprisingly didn’t give two shits about the whole multiverse shit show that was going on. He didn’t care.

So colour Peter really fucking surprised when Strange showed up back at the Sanctum three hours later with a Tony Stark from an alternate universe in tow. The Alternate Tony Stark looked almost identical to Peter’s Tony, with the exception of his eyes. Instead of two deep brown eyes, this Tony had one brown and one blue. 

“Uh… what…” stumbled Peter as Strange walked in with the Alternate Tony Stark trailing behind him.

“Parker, can you keep an eye on him until I figure this shit out? Ok, thanks.” Was all Strange said in response before he was out the door again.

“Wait! Are you sure this is a good idea?” shouted back Peter but he was ignored.

Peter and the Alternate Tony stood there a bit before Alternate Tony put his hand out to shake Peter’s. Peter just stood there in shock over everything, his face pale and a few tears threatening to fall. Seeing this Alternate Tony, alive and well, just made him miss his father-figure even more.

“Wow, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Snarked Alternate Tony and Peter looked away. 

“Um… in this… in this universe you’ve been dead for four months.” Whispered Peter as a few tears fell from his eyes.

“Well…” sighed Alternate Tony. Neither really knew what to say and yet, neither liked the awkward silence that had permeated the room. 

“So… I guess you know who I am, so what’s your name, kid?” asked Alternate Tony after a few heartbeats of unbearable awkwardness.

“I’m… Peter Parker, Sir. I’m Spider-Man.”

“Oh! I have a Spider-Man in my universe too. His name is Miles Morales. He’s a good kid.” Smiled Alternate Tony. Peter looked up at the name. There was a Miles Morales who had transferred out of his school last year to go to some nice private school across town. Peter didn’t know him very well but the name was familiar. 

The silence stretched on for a little bit longer before Alternate Tony spoke up again. The Tony of Peter’s world had been like that. He hated long, drawn-out silences. He always said it made his thinking too loud. Peter always agreed with him. He hated the silence too. 

“So, I guess you’re my babysitter. So lead the way,” spoke Alternate Tony as he gestured for Peter to lead them out of the front room.

Peter nodded numbly and lead alternate Tony off to someone of the many side-rooms off of the main entranceway. The room itself looked just as old as the rest of the Sanctum, with wooden walls, plush red curtains, and walls lined with books and a few threadbare chairs by the window. 

“So what was I like in this universe?” asked Alternate Tony as the two sat down.

“Well, um… Well… You uh, you used to make weapons but you told me that you didn’t like it much. You were also a bit of a playboy when you were younger before you got with your wife.” Began Peter a bit awkwardly.

“Hmm… Never thought there’d be a straight version of me out there.”

“Well, I don’t know if you were straight. You could have been Bi or Pan. I never asked. You were married to Pepper Potts and you had a daughter.”

“A daughter? Wow! Well, Pepper is married to Happy in my universe. They’re happy. Well… I’m married to Steve Rogers. You must have him in this universe? Right? Captain America?” Marvelled Alternate Tony as he pondered the merits of having children. He and Steve had never really talked about it. 

“He’s dead here. You two fought a lot.”

There was another awkward silence as Peter tried to figure out what to do. Just seeing this Alternate Tony sitting there made him miss his Tony Stark even more. That man had been like a father to him after Uncle Ben died. Fuck, he’d even told Morgan that they were siblings. He just wanted him back. He wanted him back and he knew he’d never get that.

Peter didn’t even notice when he started crying. 

“Uh… I guess that you and the Tony of this universe were close?” Peter nodded as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“He was like a father to me. Hell, his daughter even calls me her big brother. I just… I just want him back. I want him to be proud of me. If he were here none of this shit would even be happening. I just… I just…”

By the end of his little rant, Peter was full-on sobbing and nobody really knew what to do. Alternate Tony didn’t have much experience with kids. Sure, he liked kids. He kind of wanted kids of his own someday, but he had no experience with sobbing teenagers even though he had once been a sobbing teenager. 

“Now, well I may not be you’re Tony, I can tell by the way you talk about him that you two must have cared about each other.” Started Alternate Tony and Peter looked up at him. “It takes a lot to make a Stark care. I can tell that he was proud of you. Stark’s don’t just pick anyone to be around. They pick people who are special. So, you must be special and therefore, your Tony had every reason to be proud of you.” 

Seconds later Peter started sobbing anew as his heart broke again.

“I just miss him so much.” Sobbed Peter and Alternate Tony took the crying teen into his arms.

Eventually, Peter had cried himself out and had fallen asleep right there in the little sitting-room.

It was around three hours later when Doctor Strange showed up back at the Sanctum with news on what was going on. His bursting into the room had woken Peter up from his slumber, as well as alternate Tony. Ned and MJ were quick to follow behind Strange with Wong tailing behind them. May was standing in the doorway, unsure of what she could do to help. Pepper and Morgan were not present. It was probably for the best. 

“Stark, I’ve figured out what happened and how to send you home.” Spoke Strange as he sauntered into the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

“Oh goody.” Smiled Alternative Tony as he stood up. Peter followed suit and walked over to Aunt May.

“I’ve got everything set up and ready to go if you’ll just follow me, Mr. Stark.”

Alternate Tony made to follow Strange but stopped when he looked back at Peter. The kid looked so sad. He couldn’t go without talking to the poor thing. So, Alternate Tony told Strange to wait a moment and he walked over to Peter to talk to him.

“You’re a good kid. Don’t ever forget that. People are proud of you. Wear that with pride.” 

And with that, Alternate Tony followed Strange to go back to his own universe.

20 minutes later, Strange had returned back to the Sanctum and went to go find Peter. He found the teen sitting alone in the kitchen munching on a block of cheese. Peter needed more calories than the average teen to function due to the spider bite, but a block of cheese was still a depressing snack to have. Strange managed to catch Peter’s eye and the teen nodded back at him.

“It was just a small rift so it was easy to send him back. But with even one rift opening, who knows what’s going to happen. Who even knows who’s opening them.” Spoke Strange and Peter nodded along wearily.

“Well… at least you got him sent home. He has a family there. He deserves to be with his family.” Whispered Peter. The entire experience had left him shaken. Strange, ever the observant doctor, noticed.

“You deserve your family to Peter. And… And I know that your Tony may be gone, but you’ve still got May and Ned and Morgan, and everyone else. I think… no, I know that Tony would want you to be happy.” Spoke Strange as he rested a scared hand over the teen’s shoulder.

Peter just nodded and skulked off back to the room he’d been provided. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. He wanted to go back to school. He wanted to go home. He wanted all the hurt o stop. He wanted the happiness he’d gained after the whole Vulture incident. He missed playing with his friends. He missed lab days with Tony. He missed weekend dinners with Aunt May. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He just wanted this to be over. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of Peter’s multiverse problems.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic. It’s a bit bittersweet but I had fun writing it. So I have a theory on how the multiverse is going to happen now that WandaVision is over. I think that Wanda is going to be opening up bits of the multiverse looking for her kids. She knows that they’re out there and in the final end credit scene they were calling for help. So, I think that Wanda is going to open up the multiverse. Well, it’s just a theory. I hope you enjoyed this one. Check out my other fics while you’re here. I’ll see y’all around. -Shadows


End file.
